


Ascending

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [123]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse:  Teen Wolf. Jupiter Ascending AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascending

“Your Majesty,” the guy is huge, and scary, and has goddamn rocket boots, and yet it’s the fact that’s bowing to Stiles, an elegant arc of muscle in graceful control, that has Stiles gasping for air.

“Rise?” he tries, half-remembered movies coming to the fore.

The man stands, weapons re-holstered, only an inch or so taller than Stiles himself now that the soles of his boots are back on the ground. “Your Majesty, you need to come with me.”

Despite everything he’d just seen, Stiles didn’t feel a moment’s hesitation taking the man’s hand.


End file.
